deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Unicron
Unicron is the embodiment of chaos from the Transformers media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Andross vs Unicron (Abandoned) Completed Death Battles * [[Galactus vs. Unicron|'Galactus vs. Unicron']] * [[Pyron vs Unicron|'Pyron vs Unicron']] Possible Opponents * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Anti-Monitor * Anti-Spiral (Gurren Lagann) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Darkseid * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) * Hades * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) * Kai (Kung Fu Panda) * Lord Tirek * Mephisto (Marvel) * Nightmare Moon * Rudy (Ice Age) * Scar (The Lion King) * Teridax (Bionicle) Battle Record * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Ties: 0 History Unicron is the eternal arch-enemy of his twin brother Primus. Also known as the Lord of Chaos, the Chaos Bringer, and the Planet Eater, he is dedicated to consuming the Transformers multiverse. His massive form is powered by the consumption of planets, moons, stars, and even the very fabric of existence. Unicron will not be sated until his ultimate goal is attained: to bring an end to the annoying creation boasting independence around him, and find peace by becoming the living center of a swirling, infinite torrent of nothingness at the end of all things. To undertake this seemingly overwhelming task, Unicron is able to travel across realities at will, a meandering plague upon existence itself. Integrated into his systems are incomprehensible quantum computers which calculate probabilities forward and backwards in time, in perpetuity, giving his processors an ever changing, evolving map of the multiverse. With these abilities at his disposal, Unicron has thus far devoured approximately 22.56% of known universes. Seen at a detached distance from the multiverse, this collective "Unicron Phenomenon" acts with the characteristics of a virus or plague seeping through reality and succeeding where it can, and retreating when it cannot. Various permutations of Unicron can spawn into existence outside the trappings of the larger entity, hailing from a more mundane origin but possessing the same consumptive traits. For much of multiversal history, the singularity Unicron threatened all of existence, but now, that is no longer the case, versions of Unicron being restricted to their own dimensions. The only thing that he fears is Primus's essence, contained inside the Matrix of Leadership. To a being of chaos and uncreation, this font of life is a poison. Frequently, Unicron will make deals with lesser beings, promising them vast new powers in exchange for their servitude. These minions are sometimes stripped entirely of their free will, but others follow him willingly. Service to Unicron, however, is a double-edged sword, for it causes insanity and loss of self. And in the end, Unicron's plans ultimately call for their consumption as well. Death Battle Info *Gender: Male *Age: Immemorial *Aliases: Lord of Chaos, the Chaos Bringer, the Planet Eater *Size: Moon/Mars sized (G1 cartoon), Saturn sized (Marvel/Dreamwave comics). Jupiter sized (Hobby Japan), Earth-sized (Transformers Prime) Powers/Abilities * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed * Invulnerability ** Hatred fuels and heals him from damage. * Flight * Energy manipulation: Powered by Dark Energon or Angolmois, he can influence those he infuses it into and can transmogrify such beings into his servants. * Telepathy * Non-corporeal (Abstract form) * Cosmic awareness * Reality warping * Space-Time manipulation * Matter manipulation * Near omniscient Feats *Devoured approximately 22.56% of known universes. **Vector Prime says that the number of universes that were consumed by Unicron is unquantifiable. *In the beginning of the existence of the new universe/multiverse, the fight of the two brothers shook the universe (Transformers G1: IDW Comics and Marvel UK). **Unicron is not harmed by the big bang that originated the new universe or multiverse (in Transformers the big bang can create a multiverse). **In their robot forms, the universe trembles with each blow of Unicron and Primus. Transformers Legends (mobile game) in the event or story Battle of the brothers. *Devoured entire planets, stars and eventually even the very fabric of space and time. *Was smashing Saturn-sized (Moon-sized in the animated series of the 80s) Cybertron, ate Lithone and both of Cybertron's Moon Base. **Was undamaged from cybertron' moon exploding inside him. **Can rip apart Cybertron and and other planets. *Can torture Megatron/Galvatron from across star systems, possessing his Armada/Energon and Prime counterparts. *Exists across the multiverse, can pull heralds from across space and time. *Flew to Cybertron in seconds and reacted to numerous Starfighters. *The body of Unicron is connected to every multi-dimension that exists. *Unicron (weakened and damaged) can destroy the multiverse by opening portals between different universes and bringing transformers from other universes. *Created the Mini-Cons in Aurex, the universe of the Unicron Trilogy continuity family. The legend says that the Mini-Cons have the power to destroy or save the universe. *His presence exerts a powerful effect on all measurable quanta... in layman's terms it can distort reality, and even if one manifestation is defeated or destroyed in a universe, it remains in others, and one day will return to try again. *The linear time is not a concept that binds an entity of Unicron's level. It has all the time in all worlds, and if it does not, it can make the time... literally. *Unicron's maximum power equals or exceeds the power of the True Star Saber (Prima's sword), which has the power to destroy or save the Transformers multiverse. In the past he was only defeated by the combined power of the Thirteen, the first transformers created by Primus: Prima, Liege Maximo, Megatronus (The Fallen), Vector Prime, Logos Prime, Nexus Prime, Onyx Prime, Solus Prime, Alchemist Prime, Epistemus, Solomus, Autonomous Maximus (The Last Autobot), Micronus Prime (The list changes in Aligned continuity). Prima used the Star Saber in the fight against Unicron. *The very existence of Unicron wreaks damage on the fabric of space-time, creating entropic eddies and quantum shockwaves capable of erasing entire galaxies from existence. *The true form of Unicron as Multiversal Singularity is an existence of higher dimensions. In a different dimension the Thirteen and Unicron appear with their true form of Multiversal Singularity. Faults *The Matrix of Leadership. *Acts of sacrifice, pacifism or heroism an harm Unicron so long as they aren't influenced by hatred. *Incredible physical impacts can still overpower Unicron **Planet Q was detonated in order to successfully blow up Unicron (only when he was previously weakened by the combined power of the Mini-Cons). Video Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Pure Evil Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Gods Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Transformers Characters Category:Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Demon Category:Claw Users